


if the seas catch fire

by watersofmyth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bucky in Wakanda, Captain America (Steve Rogers) - Freeform, James “Bucky” Barnes - Freeform, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sharing a Bed, am i doing this tag thing right?, just Steve and Bucky being Steve and Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersofmyth/pseuds/watersofmyth
Summary: Bucky’s more or less accepted that any potential for a sex life is nonexistent and let’s be honest, people aren’t exactly lining up to fuck the guy who’s responsible for the deaths of countless people. It’s just, apparently his dick didn’t get that memo because he’s currently lying in bed next to Steve Rogers with a boner hard enough to poke out an eye, because his luck is shit and the universe hates him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	if the seas catch fire

It’s a good thing he’s already an atheist, Bucky thinks as he presses his lips together to suppress the slightly hysterical laugh he can feel bubbling up in his chest, because this alone would be enough to turn him into a non-believer. Outside of the 70 some odd years he spent as a brainwashed assassin for Hydra (which he’s been trying very hard to pretend didn’t happen, even though his therapist tells him that facing the past is the only way to let go of it, but how many times did she have her memory wiped and her body shoved in a glorified freezer? None, thank you very much), this has got to be one of the top 10 worst moments in his life. Because of course,  _ of course _ , he’s sporting his first erection since he fell off that goddamn train in 19-fucking-45. And his traitorous body couldn’t decide to get it up one night when he’s happily alone in his Wakandan hut. No, that would be too fucking easy. Better to wait for the awkwardest possible moment for his dick to remember how to work. 

It’s not like he hadn’t tried before now. He was a little busy at first after his memories starting coming back, trying not to lose his fucking mind at the onslaught, and then trying not to get killed or arrested before he even had a chance to live with said semi-functional mind. But they woke him up from cryo a month ago, and he’s had plenty of time alone in his hut since then to try to get reacquainted with his dick. 

No luck. He’s tried everything, every trick he knows and some new ones he found on the internet. Nothing’s worked. Eventually, he’d been forced to conclude that his dick had permanently shut down and honestly, given how many times he’d been frozen and defrosted, he’s surprised any part of his body is still functional. 

He’s more or less accepted that any potential for a sex life is nonexistent and let’s be honest, people aren’t exactly lining up to fuck the guy who’s responsible for the deaths of countless people. It’s just, apparently his dick didn’t get that memo because he’s currently lying in bed next to Steve Rogers with a boner hard enough to poke out an eye, because his luck is shit and the universe hates him. 

It’s the first time he’s seen Steve since they took him out of cryo. Bucky had called him right away when he woke up, but Steve had been on a mission, some undercover shit in the middle of nowhere, and it dragged on for longer than they thought it would. Steve had flown straight to Wakanda the second the mission ended, and had shown up at Bucky’s hut in the middle of the night, exhausted and bleary eyed but claiming that it had been a torturous month and he wasn’t going to wait a second longer to see Bucky. Bucky had laughed at that; told him he’d clearly gone soft in his old age, and tried to pretend his insides didn’t do funny things at Steve’s words coupled with the sight of him in his uniform. 

Bucky had fed him (because he knew Steve well enough to suspect that he probably hadn’t eaten in way too long and super soldier or not, Steve always got crabby when he was hungry), sent him to shower, and then climbed into bed with him. He hadn’t thought twice about it - they used to share all the time when they were younger and why should either of them sleep on the couch when he had a perfectly good bed that easily fit the two of them? He’d turned out the lights and Steve had rolled onto his side, thrown an arm over Bucky, squeezed him and said softly, “I really missed you, Buck.” 

And that was when Bucky’s dick decided it would be an excellent time to make an appearance. 

After a few seconds of near hysteria, Bucky manages to gain enough control of his body to respond with a highly intelligent “Nghh.” He immediately feels his face flush but the embarrassment has no effect on his dick, which continues to strain against his pants. 

Steve’s quiet for a moment, his arm still draped across Bucky’s chest and Bucky realizes with a start that Steve can probably feel how fast his heart’s beating right now. Can probably hear it too, goddamn super soldier ears. He forces himself not to squirm like a fucking teenager and tries to calm his breathing. 

“Buck?” asks Steve, “are you okay? Did I say something? Oh shit, should I not -“ He snatches his arm back from Bucky’s chest. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think, did I-“

“Steve, it’s fine, I’m fine,” says Bucky quickly. “It’s not- you can touch me, I’m not- I’m fine.” 

He’s not fine, but his panic is coming from mortification, not trauma, and he doesn’t want Steve to worry. (As if that’s possible, Steve is the biggest worrywart he’s met, with the exception of Mrs. Milton from their old apartment building in Brooklyn.)

“Okay,” Steve says cautiously, and Bucky rolls his eyes and grabs Steve’s arm, draping it back across his chest. Which he immediately regrets because Steve’s fingers graze his nipple and fucking hell, that is not helping the situation in his pants. His cock twitches at the feeling and Bucky feels his body shudder involuntarily.

“Bucky,” says Steve, “what’s going on? Why do you keep..twitching?” 

This would be a good time to die, Bucky decides. He’s pushing 100, nobody needs to live that long. Take me now, he thinks, the hysteria back in full force. No lightning bolt comes to relieve him of the humiliation that is his life right now however, so he says to Steve, “I’m fine, really. It’s just, uh, it’s been a while and uh, don’t worry about it, it’ll go away.” 

“The twitching?” Bucky can hear the confusion in Steve’s voice and he groans quietly which only seems to heighten Steve’s alarm. “Is something hurting? Can I help? What do you need?” 

Bucky can feel Steve start to sit up next to him and he grabs his arm and says in a rush “it’s fine I’m hard don’t worry about it I’m so sorry fuck my life it’s not- it’s fine” and then bites his lip hard as his mind supplies, “can you fuck me, Steve?” because yeah, he remembers that he’s always had a crush on Steve for as long as he’s known him but he’s kept that a secret for a century and he’s not about to spill it now, not when he only just got him back. 

He feels Steve freeze next to him and then lay back down slowly. Bucky hardly dares to breathe, his whole body burning with embarrassment. 

“So that uh, works then,” says Steve awkwardly and Bucky hears himself snort because Jesus fucking Christ are they really having this conversation right now? 

“This is actually the first time since..well, since 1945, I guess,” admits Bucky, who’s still hoping for that lightning bolt to show up and end what has to be the most uncomfortable conversation he’s experienced in decades. Possibly ever. “I thought it was, you know, broken, but surprise surprise.” He laughs wryly, covering his eyes with his hand and deciding that dignity is overrated anyway. 

Steve is silent for a long moment and maybe there is a god after all because Bucky feels his dick start to soften and he’s trying to come up with something to say to change the topic when Steve says, “do you want me to- I could- I mean, do you want me to help?”

In an instant, Bucky’s hard again, his pulse skyrocketing. “Fuck,” he manages, “Steve, you don’t have to do that, I’m fine, really.” 

Another long pause, Bucky feels his heart hammering in his chest because now all he can imagine is Steve’s hands on his cock and fucking hell, has he ever been this hard in his life?

And then Steve says, “what if I want to?” and Bucky is sure he’s entered an alternate reality because there’s no fucking way this is happening in real life. He turns to look at Steve, whose eyes he’d been studiously avoiding and finds him much closer to his face than he’d realized. 

“Steve,” he whispers, and that’s all he gets out because then Steve’s lips are on his and his brain promptly explodes into what can only be described as fireworks. Steve’s lips are soft and perfect, gently pressing against Bucky’s and it takes a second before Bucky’s brain turns itself on again and he kisses Steve back, reaching his hand up to grab the back of Steve’s head and pull him closer. Steve gasps and the sound sends chills running through Bucky’s body. 

He sucks at Steve’s bottom lip, and Steve opens his mouth for him, as one of his hands finds its way into Bucky’s hair. Steve tugs gently as he pushes his tongue into Bucky’s mouth and Bucky groans and arches up, his whole body tingling and desperate for more contact. Steve seems to take the hint and without breaking the kiss, suddenly straddles Bucky, one knee on either side of his thighs, hovering slightly above him as he continues to do wicked things with his tongue that repeatedly fry all of Bucky’s remaining brain cells. 

Bucky’s not going to break goddamnit, Steve doesn’t need to treat him like he’s fragile. Growling slightly, he grabs Steve’s hip and yanks him down until he’s pressed against Bucky. The feeling of Steve’s hard cock against his own is almost too much for Bucky and he gasps against Steve’s mouth as his hips jerk up of their own volition. Steve starts to grind his hips against Bucky, who meets him thrust for thrust. Soon they’re panting into each other’s mouths as they move faster, Bucky gripping Steve’s ass and Steve pulling on Bucky’s hair. 

All too soon, Bucky feels the orgasm building in his lower back, the feeling spreading through his insides as his moans become louder and his rutting more frantic. “Come for me, Buck,” whispers Steve, and Bucky comes, arching up off the bed as the orgasm hits him in waves, shuddering into his release. Steve holds him through it, still grinding against him and before Bucky even finishes coming down from his orgasm, Steve’s crying out and jerking against Bucky as he comes. 

Through his post-orgasm haze, Bucky focuses on Steve’s face as he comes and decides that it’s quite possibly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, his head tilted back, mouth open and a look of sheer ecstasy stealing over his features. 

With a soft moan, Steve rolls off Bucky and collapses next to him on the bed, both of them panting. Bucky’s brain starts to catch up with him but before he can get a good panic going, Steve turns toward him, kisses him gently and says “I’ve wanted to do that since we were sixteen, Buck. I love you, always have.” 

And Bucky thinks that maybe this isn’t in the top 10 worst moments of his life, after all. In fact, it might be one of the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my very first fic ever! Now excuse me while I pull a Bucky and go panic quietly in the corner. 
> 
> Ps- come visit me on tumblr @watersofmyth!


End file.
